


Misunderstandings

by OnyxSinz (OnyxianDrake)



Series: Onyx's Drabbles [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Inferred)Dom Reader, (Inferred)Sub Sans, Asexual Character, Asexual Sans (Undertale), Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort-ish, Nightmares, Referenced Nightmares, Sex Averse Sans (Undertale), Sex neutral reader, dub-con touching, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxianDrake/pseuds/OnyxSinz
Summary: You and Sans have been in a relationship for a few months, things are going great! But Sans seems to have a hang up about something he's been thinking about...
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Onyx's Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903180
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Please read detailed warning of the Dub-Con Touching in the end notes if it might bother you!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!!!

You loved days like these with your skeleton boyfriend. Lounging on the couch, something playing on the tv, but really you were both focused on snuggling. A lazy day is what it was, something very common with the small skeleton. Not that you minded, because hey, anytime with him was a good time. Especially if it meant seeing that content smile on his face as he dozed.

It was a better day for the both of you. Nothing stressful was going on, you had the house to yourselves with Papyrus out with Undyne. It was relaxed and calm, a comfort compared to some of the worse days.

Those days when Sans couldn’t drag his bones out of bed, mentally wrapped up in something from the past, something he’d yet to tell you. But you knew enough, the times you spent the day with him during those moments, when he seemed to have just given up on trying. The bad days when you would hold him, let him know you were there for him while he tried to come back to himself.

Sometimes he’d sleep the day away, and you’d simply hold him, or nap with him if you were tired enough yourself. During those days, though, he’d startle awake, flailing and crying out for Papyrus. You didn’t know what exactly gave him such terrors, the thought of losing his brother a constant, intense fear within his skull during those moments. Sometimes it’d take a few minutes for him to realize where he was, and that you were reassuring him Papyrus was just at work.

Other times, it would take up to fifteen minutes, wrestling with a sobbing skeleton to keep him from clawing at his chest before he’d go limp. Only then would he slowly come to, and it’d be another wave of softer crying and apologies. He always apologized. For being a mess, for being a burden, for causing so much trouble, for sometimes managing to get a scratch or a hit in before you had him subdued during his worse reactions.

Yet, you always reassured him that no, he was neither a burden, nor trouble, nor a mess. You knew there were things he didn’t feel comfortable sharing, with you or anyone, and that was okay.

Besides, days like these, where you were gently brushing your fingers over his skull, listening to a faint purr rumble in his chest, was worth the bad days he brought. It wasn’t like you didn’t have your own as well here and there. Not as bad as his could be, but he returned the favor each and every time.

You’d joked back and forth once that he was like an emotional support skeleton. Sans had accepted it in stride, taking it as an invitation to drape himself over you whenever either of you went to the other’s place if you dared to sit or lie down. It was nice, having the physical contact every time you were around each other, the affection easy and simple.

There’d been several times when your friends had commented you acted more like friends than a couple, and so had Papyrus, along with Undyne and Alphys, although they joked it was because he was too lazy for an actual relationship. Even from Papyrus, that was always a little bit of a too-sharp comment in your opinion. Regardless of it being joking, you didn’t comment as jestingly about how tired your bonefriend was.

You knew intimately how Sans wasn’t lazy, you’d seen him when he got bouts of energy and the will to do something on his own accord. It was those sparing moments that made you excited for him, when he found the drive and energy to move, to clean anything other than the sock in the living room. At this point it was well known it wasn’t laziness that left the sock there, it was just a running joke.

What wasn’t a joke to you was the fact that Sans’ “laziness” was more out of depression. Often, you were the one dragging him out on dates, nudging him to the bathroom during the evenings you stayed over for him to get a shower. You’d always change the sheets, because Papyrus left his brother to take care of his own room other than for laundry. Plus, it was a good thing for both of you to sleep on clean, nice smelling sheets. For Sans, it gave him a little cleaner environment to feel better in, and for you...well, you just couldn’t stand the stale smell of fear-sweat and ketchup  _ all  _ the time.

But, there was more to the relationship than just the bad and the good days. Some days, Sans would bring in random little gifts when you hung out. Corny things, with a silly pun and art on a shirt or mug. Other days, you’d purposefully fluster him, smooch him while he’s talking, nuzzle him and hug him from behind in a store, hold hands and swing them dramatically.

It was always so cute to see that cornflower blue blush rise to his cheekbones, how he tried to disappear into his jacket even further than he already did.

It was amazing, and you were so content and happy just with the way it was. Loving, affectionate and caring on both sides. Communication was no issue, aside from Sans’ reluctance to voice the fears and occurrences of his frightening dreams, but that was fine.

At least, for those months you’d been in a relationship, you thought it was fine. Now, though, he’d slowly been closing himself off over the week, getting more flustered, less willing to hang out at random times. You didn’t know what was wrong, but you’d given him space. You made your decision, that you’d give him a few more days, but if he didn’t talk to you soon, you’d start the conversation first.

-

“Hey, Sans?”

“Yeah?” The small skeleton glanced towards you from his seat at the coffee table, you were having a little pizza date in your apartment, watching B-rated movies and overall making comments on the film.

“Can we talk?”

You didn’t break eye contact as his faint smile disappeared, those white eyelights flickering to his plate, shrinking slightly as he set his cup down on the table.

“Sure, what about?” He asked, and you knew he was trying to shrug it off, but there was a tenseness to his shoulders that always meant he was closing himself off, expecting the worse.

You offered him a gentle smile, holding out your arms, “Can you come sit with me before we do?”

Sans hesitated, he never hesitated when it came to physical contact with you before, even before you were dating, and then he was slowly moving to stand. He made his way over leisurely, another hesitation when he stood beside where you were sitting before seemingly deciding to play it casual, sitting right in your lap. You wrapped your arms around him, squeezing just barely as you pressed a kiss to his temple.

“You’ve been really distant this past week…” You started softly, already seeing a blush growing on his cheekbones, and the tense posture increased. “Can you tell me why…?”

Oh.  _ Oh _ . There were teeth on your lips now. This was...something.

You kissed Sans back easily enough, confused, but not disliking what he was trying to do. It wasn’t as if you hadn’t kissed before, in fact, you’d done it multiple times. From chaste cheek kisses, to heated makeout sessions that always ended up in general snuggling times.

This was...different, though. It felt different, but why it felt that way, you couldn’t tell, and Sans didn’t seem eager to tell you. You could feel his tongue swipe over your lip softly, asking shyly for entry, and which you happily permitted. You let him dominate the kiss, as hesitant and soft as he was.

You only startled faintly when his hands slipped under your shirt, the cooler phalanges trailing over your skin and making you shiver.

Now it made sense to you- Sans had been trying to work up the courage to see if you were interested in furthering the relationship. It was so like him, to get shy and distant before stumbling over his words to present something. This was exactly how he acted before asking you out, distancing himself and then coming back with the question. It hadn’t been as obvious then, with your schedules less intertwined, but now it clicked.

When you pulled back from the kiss, panting lightly as Sans did the same but heavier, even though he didn’t need to breathe. His cheeks were flushed a faint blue, and his eyelights were hazy. Slipping your own hands under his shirt, it was easy to begin playing along his ribs with the tips of your fingers. The bone was smooth, and warm, Sans’ body shuddering under your touch.

Speckling his face in kisses seemed the best way to show your affection and understanding, letting him have his silence. The kisses slowed when you reached his jaw, growing softer and more teasing as you got to his neck, and a small, low sound escaped Sans, something akin to a moan.

When you moved a hand to his spine, traced between the vertebrae softly, he went still, not even seeming to breathe as his phalanges dug into your waist where his own hands had gone still. It made you pause as well, pulling away from his neck and looking at him quietly, your own touch frozen on his ribs and spine.

“Sans?” You asked gently, concerned at his reaction, and then the delayed response.

His eye lights seemed to take a moment to focus on your face, and then his grin was plastered on, blush still present as he shivered.

“W-why’d ya stop?” He stuttered, voice low as if trying to put on a show of being aroused, only to wince when you swiped your thumb between the vertebrae once more to test his reaction.

It wasn’t a good wince, of possibly being startled and then settling in to pleasure, no, it was more a scrunch of distaste that flickered over his features. Coupled with the startled noise that was most definitely not a moan, but he tried to hide it under one along with a half-lidded gaze and forced smile.

“C-c’mon, don’t leave me all  _ bone-ly _ ,” Sans tried joking, grinding his hips into your lap as if trying to be tempting, but there were tears gathering in his sockets. You knew you couldn’t continue.

You began pulling your hands away and that seemed to be a poor choice, as the poor skeleton’s sockets widened and he was immediately grabbing for your wrists, rattling faintly.

“W-wait, hey, c-c’mon, I know you want to-”

“Sans, please,” You started softly, not fighting his hold to try and keep you touching him despite his ribs stuttering on a choked sound.

“I-I can do this! It’ll just-just take me a minute! A-and then w-we can have s-some fun-” A sob finally escaped him along with a few tears. “I c-can! P-please, I can, j-just give me a-a minute- I promise, I-I’ll summon w-whatever you w-want- please, please, d-don’t leave…”

Sans’ composure finally shattered as he began crying, his hold loosening from your wrists to cover his face, trying to move out of your lap. You didn’t let him go, pulling him closer, even, and holding him tucked against your chest, shushing him softly, rubbing his back.

“It’s okay, just relax, Sansy,” You reassured him softly.

“‘m the worst,” Sans hiccuped between sobs. “C-can’t even p-pleasure my partner-”

“Hey, stop it,” You scolded him softly. “We don’t need to do any of that.”

Sans sniffled and was quiet for a few moments, his face hidden in his hands pressed against your chest.

“...human relationships a-always describe s-sex as a show of t-trust, and-and talk about h-how it’s needed f-for real intimacy-”

You cut him off with a soft shushing once more, nuzzling him and squeezing his small frame again.

“Sans, did you think I was going to tell you no?” You asked softly, petting over his back as he shook his head. “Then what’s got you reacting so badly?”

Sans was quiet for a few moments, sniffling and shivering faintly in your lap.

“...the touching…” He mumbled “It...I...I thought I could do it w-with you, but-but it...I feel sick- dirty, dis-disgusting…”

You kissed Sans on the skull, hearing him hiccup faintly, a gap between his talking but he was still trying to talk.

“I’m listening, you’re okay.”

Sans gave a weak sob, clinging to you now, seemingly with a death grip, like he expected you to shove him away, “W-we talked about i-it...before...t-the things...the things you like…”

Indeed, the two of you had talked about sex before. Not really about doing it together, but just the topic in general. Kinks you had, funny scenes from movies that would come up sometimes, in passing jests, nothing serious and...never about Sans or what he might have liked. Maybe...it should have been discussed before it had come up like this, but it was too late now.

“I-I wanted to g-give you those things b-but...but I can’t, I c-can’t do it- I’m sorry- I’m b-broken- please, please don’t go, y-you and Paps a-are all I have-”

“Hey, none of that,” You hushed him softly, adjusting your hold so you could curl around him slightly while keeping him in your arms. “You’re not broken. I’m not upset, or disappointed, okay?”

“...y-you’re not?”

“No! Of course not,” You continued, nuzzling the top of his skull. “That’s just how you feel, Sansy...I’m not disappointed, because we’ve been perfectly fine not doing that stuff, yeah?”

Sans slowly nodded, sniffling but slowly relaxing into your chest.

“Then we don’t need to change a thing...we don’t need sex, and you don’t need to try and make yourself uncomfortable to have it, okay?”

“...are you s-sure?” Sans mumbled. “You...you said y-you wanted…”

You shook your head, smiling and kissing his skull, “That wasn’t a...conversation of us trying those things, Sans. It was just my interests,” You explained gently. “Things I think I’d be interested in, anyways. We don’t have to try a single one, we don’t even have to do anything more than making out ever again.”

Sans hiccuped weakly, shaking faintly and you felt like at first you were losing him back to his self-deprecating thoughts and self-hatred, but he simply laughed.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” He whined.

You smiled wide and nuzzled him, “I’m lucky to have you, too.”

“No-”

“ _ Yes _ ,” You interrupted. “I’m lucky to have you, and I love you, Sans, okay? This doesn’t change that.”

It was silent for another moment, just a heartbeat, before Sans nuzzled under your chin.

“...I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dub-Con Touching: Sans starts the touching under the clothes with the Reader, but he's basically forcing himself to be okay with it, so it's kind of Dubious because he's not comfortable in that moment, but Reader isn't aware immediately, and then purposefully tests his reaction to a small touch.


End file.
